


Be Still My Foolish Heart

by mtwalker



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Reason, but for like, so it's okay, worried Jasper is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtwalker/pseuds/mtwalker
Summary: Jasper faces a big turning point.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Jalice Week 2020





	Be Still My Foolish Heart

Jasper wasn’t used to being nervous. He had felt a lot of things over the years. Fear. Disgust. Anger. Longing. Love. Sadness. Hope. But “nervousness” still felt… new. It was a tingling sensation that ran across his skin. He was hyper aware of everything, even more so than normal.

He hated it.

Not only was he nervous, but he couldn’t even feel validated in his nervousness. He had no reason to be nervous. It wasn’t like he was doing anything Earth-shattering. He was just marrying the love of his life.

But that’s what this was really about, right? Not that he would regret it, of course. How could he ever? Alice was… she was perfection. Sunlight wrapped up in a tiny energetic package. He was certain that he would never find anyone else. Would never need anyone else. She was the embodiment of his redemption.

No, he was worried that she would regret it. That she would finally accept all of the terrible things he had done, all of the lives he had ruined, all of the bodies he had maimed, and leave. No turning back. Just gone from his life as suddenly as she had appeared. It would kill him. The thought of her leaving teared at his unbeating heart.

Emmett, on the other hand, seemed to find it hilarious.

“Come on, man,” The older vampire whispered, elbowing Jasper discreetly. “I can feel your nerves from over here. It’s just Alice. You two have been together for, what, five years now?” Jasper growled under his breath, fidgeting in his suit. Of course he was overreacting. He knew that, logically. But that didn’t stop the twisting nerves that had settled in the bottom of his stomach.

Emmett elbowed him again, harder this time. The blonde turned his head, but his annoyance died in his throat. There at the end of the aisle was an angel. _His_ angel.

Alice. A white dress hugging her waist in the most breathtaking way. Her dark hair making her pale skin glow. And that slight, wicked grin of hers. At the sight of it, any trace of his nerves dissolved. There was nowhere better for him than here.


End file.
